evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gallerian Marlon
Gallerian Marlon foi o Supremo Diretor da Corte da Estrela Negra dos EUE (Estados Unidos de Evillious), chamado de Mestre do Tribunal e posteriormente conhecido como Colecionador. Após um acidente que matou sua mulher e filha, ele aceitou ajudar Ma a coletar os Receptáculos de Pecado na esperança de ajudar sua "filha". Em algum momento ele fez um contrato com o Adam Moonlit. Gallerian declarava inocente até mesmo o pior dos criminosos em troca de dinheiro. O juíz acabou eventualmente coletando vários Receptáculos de Pecado. História Primeiros Anos Gallerian nasceu em EC 994. Ele eventualmente casou com Mira e eles tiveram uma filha. Em algum momento, a escritora Ma tornou-se amante dele. Preocupado com o que poderia ocorrer se sua filha Michelle descobrisse seu caso com Ma, ele pediu à escritora que não viesse a sua casa quando sua mulher e filha estivessem. Gallerian foi o mais jovem Diretor de Justiça de toda a história da Agência da Estrela Negra da União Estatal de Evillious. Ele acabou tendo muito sucesso em sua carreira, e adquiriu uma mansão em Levianta. Gallerian se tornou muito familiarizado com seus servos Rennert, Katerina e Larisa, chegando ao ponto de saber quem estava batendo na porta antes mesmo da porta ser aberta. Pelo final dos anos EC 970, o juíz posou para uma foto com sua mulher e filha; Ele pôs o retrato em seu escritório. Fragmentos de Pecado No ano de EC 978, Ma contou a Gallerian que gostaria de criar uma adaptação cinematográfica de "A Filha do Mal" e o emprestou o romance. Em paralelo, Mira e Michelle embarcaram no navio Titanis para uma viagem de férias. Posteriormente, Gallerian tirou férias de seu trabalho. Gallerian decidiu passar o dia em que suas férias acabariam e sua família estaria de volta em casa lendo a história antes que Ma perdesse a paciência com ele. O juiz leu o conto escrito por Yukina Freezis sobre a conspiração envolvendo a Família Real Marlon e a princesa Riliane causado pelos Receptáculos de Pecado. Assim que terminou a leitura, ele percebeu que já podia ser visto o por do sol. Quando ele olhou para o romance e a assinatura do autor, ele ouviu duas batidas na porta e imaginou que fosse Rennert. Assim que deu a ele permissão para entrar, o mordomo veio e disse que Ma veio fazer uma visita. Gallerian então falou a Rennert para manda-la entrar. O juíz esperou Ma entrar, e ela já entrou perguntando se ele havia lido o livro; E o juiz imediatamente confirmou que já tinha terminado. Gallerian disse que foi uma boa leitura, mas bem diferente da versão que ele conhecera. Quando perguntou qual das duas era a verdadeira, Ma afirmou que era essa que ele havia acabado de ler. O juiz disse que ela não poderia afirmar com tanta certeza que essa era a versão certa, pois ela não viveu lá para ver. Ma concordou, antes de dizer mais uma vez que essa era a versão real escondida nas sombras da história. Gallerian então começou a discutir sobre a existência ou não de demônios e magia. Vendo que a discussão não chegava a lugar algum, ele parou de discutir com Ma e admitiu que foi uma boa leitura e que ele gostou de ler sobre seus ancestrais. Ma contou a Gallerian que gostaria de fazer uma adaptação cinematográfica do romance, e perguntou a ele se poderia emprestar dinheiro para isso, mas recebeu um não como resposta. Ma então olhou para um retrato da família do juiz e o lembrou que sua mulher e filha voltariam hoje. Gallerian então disse a ela que nem pensase em contar nada para sua mulher e filhas. Ma respondeu dizendo que esse não era o estilo dela. Depois de um tempo, para quebrar o silêncio tenebroso na sala, Gallerian perguntou a Ma o que aconteceu com os personagens depois, sabendo que ela gosta de responder esse tipo de pergunta. Quando Ma perguntou se ela deveria trazer a ele o memorando de Yukima com as especificações, o juiz respondeu que ela poderia contar a ele na hora, sem muitos detalhes. O juiz apontou os nomes Gumillia e Erluka. Gallerian achou estranho o fato delas aparecerem em uma história de um século depois, o caso do assassinato de Lemy o Estripador. Ma respondeu que Yukina apenas escreveu "que elas viajaram para o Oriente". Gallerian coversou sobre Germaine Avadonia e as teorias absurdas dela reincarnando como Julia Abelard ou a líder da Père Noël sendo Germaine como uma imortal. Ma respondeu que as escrituras de Yukina apenas diziam que ela foi viajar com Chartette Langley, não deixando nenhum registro histórico depois disso. Gallerian então começou a dizer que as teorias absurdas sobre Germaine talvez possam ser reais se os Receptáculos de Pecado realmente existissem. Ele perguntou o porquê de Abyss I.R. estar coletando os Receptáculos de Pecado e Ma respondeu que ao juntar todos, qualquer desejo do coletor poderia ser realizado. Enquanto Gallerian pensava sobre o efeito romântico que tinha coletar esses receptáculos demoníacos, Ma percebeu que ele estava interessado e sugeriu que eles procurassem os artefatos juntos. O juiz então perguntou se dinheiro seria necessário, a escritora afirmou que seria necessário, e o juiz disse então que não precisava dos receptáculos. Assim que Ma disse que voltaria depois e andou em direção à porta, Gallerian parou ela e a lembrou de não contar nada sobre eles para sua mulher. Ma respondeu dizendo que já sabia, que não gostaria de ver sua filha triste. Ma então disse a ele para falar com ela caso ele mudasse de ideia sobre os recipientes de pecado e o filme antes de sair. Gallerian sentou em sua cadeira e ignorou-a, e acabou dormindo. Posteriormente, Rennert o acordou e contou que Mira e Michelle passaram por um acidente. Então, a visão do abalado Gallerian ficou preta ao mesmo tempo que Rennert continuava a explicar que seu navio foi afundado por um grande polvo um pouco antes do navio aportar. Pensando que a Boneca Mecânica era sua filha, Gallerian colocou em sua cabeça que "Michelle" estava permanentemente desabilitada e a deixou trancada em seu quarto. Escândalo da Estrela Negra No ano de EC 980, Ma chegou a Gallerian e falou com ele mais uma vez sobre os Receptáculos de Pecado. Certo de que seu desejo de ter sua filha curada poderia ser garantido pelos recipientes, ele aceitou ajudar Ma a coletar os recipientes. Assim que descobriu o paradeiro da Colher de Marlon, Gallerian considerou o dono do recipiente culpado, confiscando o recipiente para si. Logo, ele fez um contrato com o Demônio da Ganância para ajuda-lo a conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para coletar os outros receptáculos. Usando o recipiente para falar com a Boneca Mecânica, Gallerian manteve a colher consigo o tempo todo. Em algum momento, Michelle contou a Gallerian que ela não gostava de Ma e ele decidiu mante-la longe de sua casa pelo bem de sua filha querida. Por volta dessa época, o Bureau da Estrela Negra foi privatizado e perdeu os fundos com o governo. Gallerian passou a aceitar subornos para decidir seus julgamentos; dando sentenças a qualquer um que não possa pagar as suas taxas e declarando inocentes milhares de criminosos, adquirindo uma enorme fortuna. Gallerian tinha seu aliado Bruno Zero para ajuda-lo a cuidar dos assuntos importantes do bureau. Um tempo depois, Gallerian estabeleceu uma força de espionagem privada, chamando a de PN. Agindo como "Primeiro Santa Claus", líder da PN, Gallerian usava a organização secreta para suas necessidades. Gallerian então presidiu sobre o julgamento de Nemesis Sudou e seu comparsa. Certo de que a criminosa seria útil para a PN, Gallerian determinou penalidade de morte para os dois. Depois, ele ofereceu a Nemesis isenção para seus crimes em troca dela se tornar o último membro da força de espionagem. Ela aceitou a oferta e Gallerian chamou-a de Nº 8, fazendo dela sua assassina pessoal. Caso Scherzer Em alguma época, Gallerian julgou o caso de uma celebridade que sequestrava mulheres. Em alguma hora antes do julgamento, o acusado, Scherzer, ofereceu um suborno a Gallerian em troca de sua exoneração. O juiz aceitou o suborno e declarou-o inocente devido a insuficiência evidencial, dizendo que as evidências disponíveis eram circunstanciais demais. Gallerian então voltou para sua casa e ouviu a reportagem no rádio sobre o julgamento; Gallerian achou ridículo ouvir sobre a popularidade de Scherzer ter crescido depois do julgamento. Esta noite, o juiz percebeu que Scherzer havia entrado em seu escritório e disse que foi salvo graças a ele. Gallerian então respondeu que as pessoas seriam salvas apenas se tivessem dinheiro. Quando Scherzer o elogiou de forma sarcástica, Gallerian friamente falou a ele para que fosse mais cuidadoso com mulheres. A celebridade disse que lembraria disso, e saiu pela mesma janela pela qual ele entrou. Posteriormente, o juiz foi visitado por Ma enquanto trabalhava em seu escritório. Quando perguntado pela escritora se ele sabia sobre os rumores do desaparecimento de várias mulheres, com suspeitas de envolvimento de Scherzer, Gallerian perguntou se a informação era real. Ela disse que era possível, entretanto, um pouco improvável. Gallerian vestiu uma manta e disse a Ma que estava saindo. Assim que Gallerian teve contato com o denunciante, ele foi a um bar. Quando entrou, reclamou da natureza de seu ponto de encontro e o denunciante disse que sentia ser o melhor lugar para se encontrar. Reconhecendo-o como o subordinado de Scherzer, o homem introduziu-se como Bogaerts e foi perguntado sobre se a estória era real. Bogaerts confirmou os rumores e explicou que Scherzer estava sequestrando várias mulheres, incluindo sua sobrinha, e as prendendo em sua mansão de forma a imitar o Evento Venomania. Bogaerts então revelou ser o responsável financeiro de Scherzer e ofereceu a Gallerian toda a riqueza da celebridade caso o juiz o culpasse. Gallerian concordou e enviou a polícia para investigar a mansão de Scherzer, encontrando as mulheres e então ordenando-os para que buscassem o suposto criminoso. Enquanto trabalhava em sua mesa aquela noite, Gallerian percebeu que Scherzer entrou pela janela de seu escritório e pediu a ele que salvasse ele novamente. Gallerian disse a ele que somente o salvaria se pagasse dez vezes mais que o suborno da outra vez. Scherzer reluntatemente aceitou. O juiz perguntou por que Scherzer sequestrava mulheres se ele já era tão rico. Scherzer então explicou que tinha um desejo irresistível de ver mulheres perderem a esperança. Scherzer então disse que ninguém poderia ter tanto dinheiro assim. Gallerian então disse que o desejo dele era ridículo, e Scherzer disse que ele era o mesmo, salvando qualquer um que o subornasse. Gallerian sorriu e concordou, terminando por dizer que salvaria qualquer um que o pagasse. "Qualquer um". No dia seguinte, Gallerian julgou Scherzer culpado por 13 crimes. O furioso e chocado Scherzer foi amordaçado e arrastado até a prisão pelos guardas. Posteriormente, usando uma capa, Gallerian visitou a cela da prisão de Scherzer. Depois de perguntar a ele como estava se sentindo, o juiz tirou seu capuz e então disse que veio explicar o porquê dele ter sido culpado. Gallerian, percebendo que ele não sabia quem uma das garotas que ele sequestrou ela, revelou sua relação com Bogaerts. O juiz sorriu e perguntou se ele tinha percebido que não poderia paga-lo. Gallerian então revelou seu plano que o possibilitou ganhar toda a fortuna de Scherzer por condená-lo. Scherzer começou a gritar e chama-lo de traidor, e então o juiz foi embora. Assim que chegou em casa, o juiz se aproximou de sua "filha". Olhando para ela, ele disse a ela que esperasse por um pouco mais. Apenas um pouco mais. Caso Octo de Assassinatos No ano de EC 982, Gallerian descobriu que Nyoze Octo possuia a Espada Venom. O juiz então reuniu falsas provas para incrimina-lo como um assassino, julgou-o como criminoso e confiscou a espada. Posteriormente, a espada foi transferida para o cofre em sua casa. Então, Sargento Major Gammon, irmão de Nyoze, tentou marcar um encontro com Gallerian e o juiz recusou. Gallerian começou então a pensar que eles deveriam encontrar algum lugar longe da vista do povo para guardar os receptáculos. Espada do Soldado Alguns dias depois do julgamento de Nyoze, Gallerian apressadamente foi para casa e andou direto para o quarto de sua filha. Logo depois de fechar a porta da frente, Gallerian ouviu o som da campainha tocando. Irritado, ele questionou quem poderia ser àquela hora e abriu a porta. Reconhecendo Gammon na entrada, o juiz nervoso interrompeu as desculpas do soldado, dizendo saber quem ele era e o que ele queria. Ele, então, disse ao sargento que ele não queria falar com ele e tentou fechar a porta. O soldado segurou a porta e alegou que Nyoze não poderia ser um assassino. Gallerian então notou sua implicação de que seu julgamento estava errado, deixando o jovem quieto. Gallerian em seguida, disse que entendeu seu desejo de confiar em seu irmão, antes de citar que os resultados da investigação confirmaram que os ferimentos na vítima foram feitos pela espada de Nyoze. Quando Gammon em seguida perguntou se ele poderia pelo menos ter a espada, uma vez que era uma herança de sua família, Gallerian alegou que também era impossível já que todas as provas de crimes são confiscadas pelo Estado sob a lei. Gammon tentou retrucar, e o juiz perguntou se isso já não era o suficiente, e declarou que ele acusaria o homem de invasão de propriedade se ele não desistisse. O soldado respeitou a ordem e educadamente pediu desculpas antes de finalmente sair. Assim que fechou a porta, Gallerian foi direto ao quarto de Michelle e viu Ma lá com ela. Quando a escritora se ofereceu para fazer algo para ele comer, ou dar-lhe um banho, ele interrompeu friamente e disse a para não ir à sua casa sem sua permissão. Como a escritora insistiu que sua esposa já tinha ido embora, o juiz revelou a antipatia de Michelle por ela, olhando para sua filha na cadeira. Gallerian então falou a ela para se apressar e sair. Ma concordou em sair depois que ela tivesse visto o que ela veio ver. Gallerian disse a ela para esperar, e pegou a Espada Venom de seu cofre, antes de voltar para o quarto. O juiz entregou a ela e perguntou se ele havia se enganado. Uma vez que a escritora confirmou que era autêntico e encorajou-o a continuar a recolher-los, Gallerian hesitantemente perguntou se era verdade que seu desejo de curar Michelle seria concedido por recolher os receptáculos, tendo um sim como resposta. Ele então advertiu que sua posição como juiz seria comprometida se descobrissem que ele estava pegando evidências confiscadas. A escritora admitiu que seria melhor guardar os receptáculos em algum lugar longe dos olhos do público. Gallerian disse que tinha pensando nisso também. Assim que Ma saía, ela lembrou a Gallerian que ele não poderia perder a colher, uma vez que a colher era o único meio para que ele pudesse se comunicar com sua filha. O juiz então disse que sempre estava com ela e tirou a colher do seu bolso para mostrar à escritora. Ma disse tchau e saiu da sala. Depois, Gallerian aproximou-se de Michelle e disse-a que havia chegado em casa. Ele então perguntou se ela estava sozinha, enquanto ele tinha ido embora e a garota entediada insistiu que ele deveria tirar férias para passar tempo com ela. O juiz, então, tentou explicar a dificuldade que seria para ele apenas tirar umas férias. Em seguida, ele prometeu que iria fazê-lo o mais rapidamente possível. Encerrando o Graveyard Algum dia, Gallerian ouviu falar sobre uma casa abandonada na Floresta da Árvore Milenar e foi visitar o lugar. Vendo que esse era o lugar ideal para guardar sua coleção de Receptáculos de Pecado, Gallerian comprou a propriedade, mandou derrubarem a casa e a substituiu por um pequeno cinema, chamando ele de "Teatro do Mal". Como dois esqueletos foram encontrados quando a construção foi derrubada, o juiz decidiu fazer um cemitério perto do teatro. Ele também pôs uma torre de relógio na construção, nomeada "Heartbeat Clocktower", em homenagem à torre no Castelo Hedgehog. Em algum momento, o juiz coletou dois dos Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia. Depois de descobrir que o dono da Taça de Conchita estava trabalhando no restaurante Graveyard, o juiz enviou uma equipe para investigar, prender o dono do receptáculo e confiscar os recipientes para ele. Assim que os investigadores apreenderam a "evidência", Gallerian deixou os recipientes na mesa do escritório e começou a ler um livro. Gallerian em algum momento coletou todos os Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia. Assim que o juiz descobriu que Nyoze fugiu da prisão e estava foragido, ele começou uma investigação para localizar Nyoze. Quando a construção do Teatro do Mal ficou completa, Gallerian deixou Michelle lá na esperança de que sua doença melhore um pouco. Sonho Incerto Em Dezembro do ano de EC 982, o juiz dormiu em seu escritório enquanto lia documentos sobre Quinto o Pierrot. Se encontrando em uma grande e escura caverna, com lava por todos os lados, o juiz viu filas e mais filas de pessoas nuas e as seguiu rumo aos grandes portões. Ao ver uma mulher mascarada, Gallerian passou pela multidão e se aproximou a ela. Quando chegou perto dela, ele sentiu que já havia visto-a em algum lugar. Quando a mulher perguntou se ele era o Galerian Marlon, diretor da Agência da Estrela Negra de USE que executava qualquer homem inocente por dinheiro, o juiz afirmou que sim, era ele. Ela disse que ele deveria ser mandado para o Inferno, mas resolveu da-lo uma chance. O juiz perguntou seu nome, e a mulher respondeu que ela era a Mestra do Jardim Infernal, que julgava os mortos. A Mestra do Inferno então deixou claro que se ele desse toda a sua fortuna, ele poderia ir para o Paraíso. Gallerian falou que o que ela falou era basicamente "Dinheiro é o melhor advogado no Inferno". A Mestra disse que a decisão era dele, dizendo que havia pouco tempo e que ele deveria decidir rapidamente. Com a resposta na ponta da língua, ele recusou a oferta. Relatório de Bruno Logo depois de acordar, o juiz olhou em volta de seu escritório, vendo os arquivos de Quinto o Pierrot em sua mesa. Depois de fechar os arquivos, o juiz levantou e ouviu uma batida vindo da porta. Ao ouvir Bruno perguntar se poderia entrar, o juiz disse que sim. Quando o aliado entrou e disse que tinha coisas a reportar, Gallerian disse que espera que sejam boas coisas. Bruno então confirmou que a construção do teatro do mal estava terminada e que Michelle e sua coleção de recipientes já tinha sido transferida para lá. O juiz disse que esperava que o ar fresco pudesse ajudar na doença de sua filha mesmo que fosse um pouco, e então perguntou se havia algo mais. Bruno então contou que eles encontraram o fugitivo Nyoze escondido com sua amante na cidade Rolled de Lucifênia. Quando Gallerian ordenou que matasse-o, Bruno sugeriu que Nº 8 cuidasse dessa missão, dizendo que ela era a melhor em assassinatos dentre os membros da PN. Gallerian disse que deixaria para ele a escolha já que estava ocupado se preparando para o próximo julgamento. Assim que juiz disse que teria um jantar com Ma no restaurante Graveyard, ele lembrou que já tinha fechado e perguntou se havia algum lugar onde eles possam comer essa noite. Bruno disse então sobre um restaurante bom no Planalto Merrigod em Calgaround e que ele poderia deixar uma reserva para eles. O juiz disse que a cidade de Elphegort era bastante longe mas aceitou, dizendo que não seria nada mal comer enquanto olha para as flores do planalto. Quanto Bruno disse que já tinha falado tudo e se preparou para sair, o juiz disse a ele para esperar. Quando Bruno perguntou o que ele precisava, o juiz perguntou se estava escondendo algo dele. O aliado então respondeu que não há nada que ele esteja escondendo. Gallerian resolveu acreditar nele, e então, Bruno saiu da sala. Negociações Corruptas Assim que Michelle voltou para sua casa, Gallerian guardou a Colher de Marlon, Taça de Conchita e dois dos Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia no quarto para acompanha-la. Posteriormente, o juiz criou um documentário mostrando todos os seus colecionáveis que foi mostrado como o filme único do Teatro do Mal. Guerra Civil de Levianta Em agosto do ano de EC 983, Gallerian presidiu sobre o caso dos crimes de guerra e assassinato serial do General Tony Ausdin. Depois de oferecer um grande suborno ao juiz, Gallerian aceitou o dinheiro e declarou Tony inocente. Durante esse evento, perceberam a corrupção de Gallerian e uma grande rebelião se espalhou por Levianta. Assim que o evento rapidamente se tornou uma guerra civil, Gallerian voltou para casa e foi ao quarto de Michelle, falando-a sobre a guerra do lado de fora. Gallerian então segurou a Boneca Mecânica em seus braços enquanto as chamas em sua casa começavam a aumentar e chegar até eles. Após levar a boneca com ele para seu escritório, Gallerian foi confrontado pela Nº 8 mascarada. Gallerian pensou então que estava no submundo, sendo confrontado pela Mestra do Jardim Inferno. Dizendo a ele para que se arrependa de seus pecados, ela o oferece exoneração em troca de sua fortuna. Abraçando-a, ele rapidamente recusa o acordo e é mandado ao Inferno, esperando que sua filha colete o último recipiente e o Inferno se tornasse uma Utopia para eles dois. Nêmesis então colocou a arma sobre a cabeça do juiz e seu sorriso desapareceu. Logo então, Gallerian foi disparado pela Bala de Ouro e morto. Pós-vida Depois de sua morte, Gallerian foi para o Jardim Infernal e lá ficou. Em algum momento, a Mestra do Jardim Infernal contou a Gallerian a história do encarregado do deus sol, Allen Avadonia, que era chamado de "Irregular". No ano de EC 998, ele e as outras almas voltaram ao Terceiro Período quando o mundo terreno se juntou ao Jardim Infernal. Em Levianta, o juiz criou uma ilusão do tribunal da Agência da Estrela Negra de EUE, voltando a presidir sobre julgamentos das almas residentes lá enquanto buscava pelos recipientes de pecado. Assim que as distorções espaço-temporais do Jardim Infernal fizeram a corte aparecer em Enbizaka, o juiz mandou trazerem Kayo para julgamento. Assim que foi confirmado que Kayo tinha chegado no tribunal, Gallerian começou o julgamento, e começou os procedimentos. Gallerian então declarou que achou ela culpada, imediatamente sentenciando ela a ser decapitada. O juiz então materializou uma guilhotina no centro do tribunal e Kayo foi arrastada para lá. Enquanto se preparava para decapitar a alma de Kayo, Gallerian ouviu um grito e viu um garoto no meio o tribunal. Quando o gato pediu a ele que parasse com a tortura sem sentido, Gallerian se aproximou dele e percebeu que ele era Allen Avadonia. Ele então aceitou exonerar Kayo de sua sentença, dizendo que isso iria depender do dinheiro. O garoto respondeu que não tinha dinheiro, e o juiz disse que ele teria de pagar algum preço para substituir a punição da acusada. Depois de pensar um pouco, o juiz disse que o garoto seria decapitado no lugar dela. Vendo o garoto tremer de pavor, o juiz perguntou por que ele estava assim, questionando se "Irregular" era na verdade apenas um garotinho assustado. Ouvindo uma outra voz dizendo a ele para parar, Gallerian percebeu que era a Boneca Mecânica, imediatamente vendo ela como Michelle. Ele perguntou se era realmente ela antes de perguntar onde ela estava, mencionando que ele estava procurando por ela. Michelle então irritadamente disse que ele tinha de julgar os pecados de alguém um por um. Depois de aceitar e dizer que ela estava sempre certa, o juiz anunciou que o julgamento iria começar de novo para Irregular, dizendo que ele estava sendo acusado de trazer o mundo à ruina. Assim que ele voltou ao assento do juiz e Michelle disse que seria a defensora, Gallerian perguntou quem seria promotor. Ele então ouviu barulho de passos, e viu uma mulher encapuzada lentamente entrar, com seu rosto escondido nas sombras. Gallerian perguntou quem era ele e ela respondeu que estava aqui para o julgamento. Quando o juiz perguntou se ela seria a promotora, a mulher respondeu que seria o juiz. Confuso, Gallerian disse que o Mestre do Tribunal era ele e que ele não daria sua posição a ninguém. Assim que a mulher disse que o acusado era ele e que ela iria o julgar, o chocado juiz reconheceu a Mestra do Jardim Infernal. A mestra do inferno então culpou ele e os outros contratantes de deixar o submundo, apesar da atual situação com o mundo terreno. Gallerian disse que ele iria voltar depois de coletar os recipientes de pecado. Quando a mestra perguntou o porquê de trazer Allen, ele admitiu que foi só uma coincidência, explicando que ele só percebeu a pouco tempo sua verdadeira identidade. Depois, ela lamentou sua conversa, abrindo um portal abaixo de seus pés. Gritando, o juiz caiu direto de volta para o submundo. Legado Depois de sua morte, a vasta fortuna de Gallerian nunca foi encontrada, com sua coleção de receptáculos de pecado guardados no Teatro do Mal. O pequeno teatro foi esquecido pelas massas até que sua "filha", conectada com as roldanas da Torre do Relógio Heartbeat, começou a cantar. Rumores começaram a serem espalhados de que a fortuna de Gallerian estava dentro do teatro, o que fez muitos caçadores de tesouros tentarem encontrar sua fortuna. As queimaduras da Boneca Mecânica despertada foram curadas por Engrenagem e ele sucedeu o seu "pai" como a Mestra do Tribunal, pedindo pela ajuda de Gallerian enquanto ela continuava seu plano de adquirir todos os Receptáculos de Pecado e criar uma utopia para os dois. As próximas gerações falavam do trabalho de Gallerian na Agência da Estrela Negra com desdém, e sua obsessão em encontrar os receptáculos o trouxe o nome "Colecionador". Um filme sobre a corrupção de Gallerian foi criado por Ma uma década depois e foi visto várias vezes pela Mestra do Tribunal. Enquanto organizava os curtas, Gammon notou que o temperamento corrupto de Gallerian foi herdado pela Mestra do Tribunal ao invés de Engrenagem. O ex-soldado apontou também que foi Ma quem fez Gallerian começar tudo isso. Personalidade e Características Gallerian era um homem sadista obcecado em salvar Michelle a qualquer custo. Normalmente, Gallerian apresentava-se de forma bastante séria, falando em um tom muito tenso enquanto mantinha uma expressão meio desdenhosa. Apesar de ter acumulado uma grande fortuna durante sua carreira, Gallerian era mesquinho e não gostava de gastar muito seu dinheiro. Depois de fazer o contrato com o Demônio da Ganância, a avareza de Gallerian foi intensificada. Gallerian se tornou um completo mercenário por dinheiro. Abusando de sua posição como juiz, Gallerian aceitava subornos em troca de perdoar ou condenar pessoas acusadas. Similarmente, o juiz não ligava muito para os assassinos seriais que ele perdoava em troca de dinheiro. Gallerian não ligava para aparência, sexo, idade ou etnia do acusado, apenas mostrando interesse em se eles poderiam paga-lo. Ele também não tinha nenhum problema em condenar inocentes por não terem como paga-lo, mas também sentenciando criminosos à morte se essa fosse a opção mais lucrativa. O juiz também era bastante arrogante, recusando a oferta de Ma para coletar os recipientes de pecado devido a acreditar que ele já tinha tudo que queria. Similarmente, ele humilhava todos aqueles que estavam abaixo dele, mostrando seu sadismo. Entretanto, ele tinha muito cuidado em esconder sua corrução, chegando a construir um teatro para esconder sua coleção de Receptáculos de Pecado. Quando sua filha morreu, Gallerian rapidamente reconsiderou a oferta de Ma, dedicando o resto de sua vida e pós-vida coletando os recipientes para si. Gallerian chegou à insanidade, apenas pensando em dinheiro e nos receptáculos acima de qualquer razão para sua filha já morta a muito tempo que ele erroneamente pensava ainda existir. Quando começou a sonhar estar se encontrando com a Mestra do Jardim Infernal, ele recusou prontamente a oferta de ir ao paraíso em troca de toda sua fortuna. Gallerian amava sua filha Michelle e dedicava sua vida a ela. Depois de sua morte, Gallerian passou a amar a Boneca Mecânica, tratando ela como "Michelle". Apesar de desejar manter Michelle feliz, o juiz tinha um caso com Ma, escolhendo esconder a relação ao invés de acabar com ela. Ele considerava a mulher uma amiga de confiança apesar de sempre discutir com ela e ter problemas com seu hábito de fumar. Igualmente, ele costumava ignorar seu modo de agir caprichoso. Gallerian gostava de filmes, mas não gastaria dinheiro com um. Ele também estava interessado em sua linhagem com a Família Real Marlon, especialmente pela abdicação do trono de Kyle Marlon. Habilidades e Talentos Gallerian entendia bem sobre a lei e se tornou um poderoso magistrado em USE quando era bem jovem. Por causa de seu poder e influência como o Supremo Diretor do Tribunal, ele poderia garantir a prisão de qualquer pessoa sobre o pretexto de investigar um crime e confiscar evidências. Ele poderia até forjar evidências. Gallerian era o juiz de qualquer julgamento na Agência da Estrela Negra e tinha o poder único de salvar ou condenar o acusado e selecionar sua sentença baseado na evidência encontrada. Depois de se tornar mestre da PN, Gallerian usava a força espionagem como sua polícia secreta pessoal, eliminando qualquer ameaça a seu poder corrupto. Por possuir a Colher de Marlon, dinheiro era atraído para o juiz e ele sempre teria ótimas oportunidades de adquirir riqueza. Sendo um contratante com o Demônio da Ganância, o juiz não poderia ser morto normalmente. Ele só poderia ser morto pelo poder de outro Demônio de Pecado. Graças à colher, ele poderia também invocar chamas azuis, mas não se sabe muito certamente se Gallerian sabia utilizar esse poder. Conexão com Personagens Ma: Amiga de Gallerian (e posteriormente amante). Gallerian se apaixonou por achar ela uma bela e misteriosa mulher, tendo um relacionamento secreto com ela. Michelle Marlon: A filha real de Gallerian. Gallerian a amava e cuidava de seu bem-estar, rejeitando inicialmente a busca pelos recipientes de pecado devido a isso. Depois de sua morte, Gallerian continuou a cuidar "dela", enquanto pensava que a Boneca Mecânica fosse Michelle. Boneca Mecânica: Era quem Gallerian achou que fosse sua filha. Gallerian pensava muito em "Michelle", desejando ajudar ela a andar e diminuir seu tédio coletando os recipientes de pecado. Gallerian sempre esteve preocupado com a saúde de sua "filha", mantendo a sempre dentro de casa para protege-la do mundo exterior. Nêmesis Sudou: Empregada de Gallerian e possivelmente filha. Vendo ela como uma boa assassina, Gallerian usava-a para eliminar todos os que pareciam ser um obstáculo para ele. Ele não sabia que ela era sua filha, dando pouca importância ao que ela falava no momento antes de sua morte, vendo ela como a Mestra do Jardim Infernal. Trívia Conceito e origem * O nome de Gallerian vem da palavra italiana 'galleria', significando "galeria". * O sobrenome de Gallerian, Marlon, é uma referência a Mammon, o demônio da Ganância. * O nome de Gallerian contém a letra ガ (ga), que é parecida com a letra カ (ka) presente no nome de seu Vocaloid representante, KAITO. Curiosidades * Em Epopeia do Mal: Fanbook de Filha do Mal, Gallerian foi votado como o décimo mais popular personagem da séria Filha do Mal por fãs japoneses. * Comentando sobre Julgamento da Corrupção, Mothy mostrou não entender o porquê da popularidade que Gallerian tem em meio a seus fãs, dizendo que ele é um canalha. * Em Pecados do Mal: Devoradora Repulsiva Conchita, o Demônio da Gula chama Gallerian de "a engrenagem que caiu na armadilha", fazendo referência a uma frase parecida que foi usada pela Mestra do Cemitério referindo-se ao Engrenagem. Galeria Arte Conceitual= GallerianCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Arte conceitual de Gallerian em "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" por Tamara. |-| Canções= Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|Gallerian Marlon junto da Boneca Mecânica em Rapariga do Jardim em Miniatura. Gallerian.png|Gallerian no final de Heartbeat Clocktower. Gallerian_Marlon.jpg|Gallerian em Julgamento da Corrupção. GallerianHugMoN.png|Gallerian em A Mira de Nêmesis. Muzzle_greed.png|A silhueta de Gallerian no final da música. SCP007.png|Gallerian em Sete Crimes e Punições. |-| Livros= SCPCapaPecatrizes.png|Gallerian na capa de Sete Crimes e Punições SCPGallerianMarlon.png|Gallerian como é visto na história. Galley.png|Gallerian segurando a Espada Venom em Loucura do Duque Venomania. EFECBanicaGallerian.png|Gallerian em Devoradora Repulsiva Conchita. JudgmentNovelCover.jpg|Gallerian on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption |-| Mangás= Gallerianchibi.png|Gallerian em Pecados do Mal. GallerianDSoE.png|Gallerian no mangá. GallerianJoCmanga.png|Gallerian em Judgement of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Gallerianmanga2.png|Gallerian com sua roupa em seu mangá. GallerianScherzermanga.png|Gallerian confronting Scherzer in prison in the manga QuartetsGallerian.png|Gallerian as he appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsGallerian2.png|Gallerian in the manga QuartetsGallerian3.png|Gallerian in his suit in the manga SCP!Gallerian.png|Gallerian as he appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Mercadoria= Pcard_kaito.jpg|Carta dos Sete Pecados de Gallerian. |-| Misc= GallerianEFbooklet.png|Gallerian as he appears in the Evils Forest booklet Gallerian 02.png|Gallerian on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom kaito.jpg|Gallerian's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website Cover.jpg|Gallerian Marlon depicted in the Evils Court album SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Gallerian as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album GallerianSSP.png|Gallerian's profile on the Seven Crimes and Punishments website JudgmentNovelAd.jpg|Gallerian on a poster for Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Illustration collage featuring Gallerian by You-ring GallerianJoCIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian by Ichika GallerianIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian with Michelle by Ichika GallerianNemesisDollIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian with the Clockworker's Doll by Ichika KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika2.png|Comic with Gallerian regarding Kaspar's birthday typo by Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian and Michelle for THE VOC@LOID M@STER 12 by Ichika GallerianMichelleMaIchika.png|Comic featuring Gallerian, Michelle, and Ma by Ichika GallerianMichelleComicIchika.png|Comic of Gallerian, Michelle, and Ma by Ichika MaGallerianIchika.png|Comic featuring Gallerian and Ma by Ichika GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Comic featuring Gallerian in "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara GallerianCountdownIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian for countdown of The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 release by Ichika ComicParodyTamara.png|Comic of Gallerian at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationGallerianTamara.png|Colored illustration of Gallerian in his suit by Tamara GallerianPaleJuliaIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian in a "Santa three-way" by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Gallerian in "The School Capriccio of the Dead" by Tamara JuliaGallerianIchika.png|Comic featuring Gallerian and Julia Abelard by Ichika CrossdressingTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian crossdressing by Tamara GallerianChibiIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Gallerian by Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika2.png|Illustration featuring Gallerian and Michelle by Ichika GallerianTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian by Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian's red string of fate by Ichika ChibiKaitoIchika.png|Comic of Gallerian among others for Valentines Day 2016 by Ichika IchikaFathersDay.jpg|Illustration of Gallerian holding Michelle with Nemesis tugging for Father's Day 2016 by Ichika GallerianStockingIchika.jpg|Illustration of Gallerian putting socks on by Ichika JudgmentOfCorruptionTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian for Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption by Tamara SmilingGallerianYouring.PNG|Illustration of Gallerian promoting the novel by You-ring HiddengallerianYouring.PNG|Gallerian's hidden evil sneer in the same illustration by You-ring Referências en:Gallerian Marlon es:Gallerian Marlon fr:Gallerian Marlon ru:Галериан Марлон vi:Gallerian Marlon Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por KAITO Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Esboço Categoria:Loucura do Duque Venomania Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Julgamento de Corrupção Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Levianta Categoria:União Estatal de Evillious